Nowadays, a user can select a product on the Internet, for example a shower gel or a sun cream, and design a pattern to be applied to the product in order to personalize it. The selected product is sent along with the designed pattern to a printing works, where the pattern designed by the user is printed onto an adhesive film. A printing works employee removes the printed adhesive film from the printer and places it into a cutting apparatus. The employee also aligns the printed adhesive film in the cutting apparatus before the cutting apparatus cuts along the outline of the printed pattern cutting in order to produce an adhesive label. The employee then sticks the label thus produced onto the selected products, after which the selected product is sent to the user by post.
The adhesive labels may have cutting errors, which are due, in particular, to the required adjustment by the employee, as a result of which the quality of the label may be reduced.